csofandomcom-20200223-history
Franchi SPAS-12
The SPAS-12 ('''S'porting P'urpose '''A'utomatic 'S'hotgun '''12 Gauge)'' is an Italian pump-action combat shotgun. Overview This pump-action shotgun is the upgraded version of the original Benelli M3 which deals higher damage and has lower recoil. It can be upgraded to SPAS-12 Deluxe. Advantages *Purchasable by both Counter-Terrorist and Terrorist *High damage *Very high stun to zombies *High rate of fire *Light weight *Can be fired when reloading *Moderate reload time Disadvantages *Low knockback power *Low magazine size *Low rate of fire *Useless at long range Tips *Treat this weapon as if it was the Benelli M3. *This weapon deals higher damage than the Benelli M3. *This weapon has lower recoil than Benelli M3. *This weapon has lower rate of fire than the Benelli M3. *SPAS-12 has the same weight as the Benelli M3. *8 rounds of SPAS-12 can deal 656 ~ 1312 damage to zombies. Variants SPAS-12 Deluxe :Main article: SPAS-12 Deluxe The SPAS-12 Deluxe is the upgraded version of SPAS-12. It can only be obtained from the 'SPAS-12 Upgrade Event'. This weapon features a folded stock and has semi-automatic firing ability. Moreover, its handguard is painted blue for a more stylish appearance. The players must collect 3000 kill points in order to get the SPAS-12 Deluxe. The points will only count when there are more than 8 people in the room. The kill points counted are as follows: *1 kill point for killing one bot. *5 kill points for killing a player in Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch. *10 kill points for killing a player in Original mode. *15 kill points for killing a zombie in Zombie Mods. However, in Singapore/Malaysia & Indonesia region, the points will only count when there are more than 4 people in the waiting room. SPAS-12 Cobra :Main article: SPAS-12 Cobra The SPAS-12 Cobra is the upgraded version of SPAS-12 Deluxe. It only can be obtained by SPAS-12 upgrade event. This weapon features semi-automatic and pump action firing mode. The player must collect 3500 kill points to obtain in order to get the SPAS-12 Cobra. It will counted as: *1 kill point for killing one bot. *5 kill points for killing a player in Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch. *10 kill points for killing a player in Original mode. *15 kill points for killing a zombie in Zombie Mods. Comparison with Benelli M3 Positive *Higher firepower (+4) Neutral *Same weight (-9% speed) *Same magazine size (8 / 32) Negative *More expensive (+$400) *Higher recoil (+2%) *Lower rate of fire (-2%) Gallery File:Spas12_viewmodel.png|First person model File:Spas12.gif|Shoot and reload animations de_dust0_20121010_1810230.jpg|In-game screenshot SPAS12-2.jpg|World models Thunder spas12.jpg|A Thunder Squad operative armed with a SPAS-12 U7233P115DT20111205170903.jpg|China promotional poster File:Spas12_promo_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia promotional poster spas12_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon 262728_529792427031572_966361013_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box 1370387318_incso_20130603_20130605_updatebanner-megaxus.jpg|Indonesia poster 8463_4334872749210_863311223_n.jpg|In-game Notice Fire sound Draw sound Reload sound Have you done upgrading this lovely shotgun? Of course! Still in progress... I'm done buying but not done upgrading Just pick it up from the ground . . . Never see and test it T.T SF-4QAxyAUo Trivia *The SPAS-12 is no longer in production and has been replaced by the SPAS-15 in real life. *The original SPAS-12 in-game did not feature a buttstock but the SPAS-12 Deluxe does. *SPAS-12 is a shotgun introduced in Half-Life, the predecessor of Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike Online which fires 8 rounds of 12 Gauge shells either in pump-action or three burst-fire modes. *SPAS-12 in-game is the civilian version, which has pump-action mode only. *This weapon only accepts 2¾ inch gauge shells in real life. *SPAS-12 is rarely used in any modes but it is labeled as hot weapon in the shop. Users (real-life) * : Used by GIGN. * : Used by SAS. * : Used by Spetsnaz. External links *Franchi SPAS-12 at Wikipedia *SPAS-12 at Japanese Counter-Strike Online Wiki Category:Shotgun Category:12G user Category:Italian weapons Category:High knockback weapon Category:Close range weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Terror weapons Category:Pump Shotguns Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Weapons Category:Combat Shotguns